Switch
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: Logan never realized how good it felt to submit to Kendall


Switch

**So originally I was gonna write a really sappy one shot…but then I was like "Nah" and decided to write a really hot one shot ;) I own nothing but the plot and an extremely corrupted mind. Role reversal! REALLY OOC! This took me a while so I hope it's good! R&R!**

Kendall and Logan were happily in love. They'd been together for a little over a year and couldn't have been more ecstatic about it. After a date one night, the two were wrestling on their shared bed. Why, only they knew. Logan suddenly found himself pinned beneath Kendall, both breathing hard.

"Got-ya" Kendall smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Logan's. Logan didn't know what to do. He'd always been the dominant in their relationship, despite his small stature. Now, Kendall was taking that role and he couldn't help but notice how good it felt to submit to him.

"Logie? Logan? Hello, anyone home?" Kendall joked as he tapped the side of the smaller boy's head. Logan broke out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Logan stumbled over his words. Kendall quirked an eyebrow and he just lost it. Logan speared his fingers into the blonde's hair and yanked him forward for a passionate kiss. Logan pulled away too soon for either of them. "Kendall…I…need y-you to do something for me" the brunette breathed heavily.

"Anything" Kendall assured, fearing the worst.

"I-I need…you t-to…d-dominate me" Logan huffed. Kendall sat shocked. Logan had let him be dominant occasionally but in the bedroom, he was under Logan's control.

"I-I…don't know. I mean, I've never done this before" Kendall said in a worried voice.

"J-just do what I do to you" Logan gasped as the other boy gave his hips a tentative roll. Kendall smiled and rolled his hips harder this time causing Logan to moan his name loudly.

"So you like being dominated huh?" Kendall asked as he pinned the other boy's wrists beside his head. Logan nodded weakly. "Well then. How does Logie deal with," he paused and leaned in so Logan could hear his breathing beside his ear, "_bondage_?" Kendall smirked and licked the side of his neck. Logan's eyes went wide. "Hmm…" Kendall stared down at him lustfully. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a very familiar set of handcuffs and a bottle of lube.

"K-Kendall-"

"Shhh. I got you, it'll be okay. Just tell me if it gets to be too much okay?" Logan nodded nervously. He trusted Kendall with his life but he couldn't help but be a little nervous. "Now let's get rid of these clothes" Kendall smiled as he yanked the shirt off Logan's torso. "Mmm" Kendall couldn't help but salivate a bit; Logan looked like an all you can eat buffet to a man trapped in the desert for 3 weeks. (odd analogy but I'm going with it). He grabbed Logan's wrists and cuffed them to the headboard. Kendall remembered something that always got Logan hot. "Oh Logie! I'm so fucking horny!" he gasped, as if breathless, into the shivering teen's ear. He pulled his own shirt off slowly. Logan whimpered.

"Kendall please!"

"No, I'm in charge tonight. I'm gonna make you fucking scream, you're gonna beg and moan for release but you won't get it till I say" Kendall growled and sucked harshly on his neck. Logan moaned helplessly. Kendall smirked and kissed a sloppy trail down his chest, stopping only to tease the boy's nipples. He tore the sweatpants off the brunette. He licked almost curiously at the bulge in his boxers. Logan gasped and writhed. Kendall slowly pulled off the boy's boxers.

"Please!" Kendall glared at the boy before giving a harsh slap to his rear causing him to yelp. Kendall lubed up 3 of his fingers and pressed one against the other's entrance.

"Who's in charge here Logan?" he growled, pressing against the puckered skin harder.

"Y-you!" Logan bleated. Kendall grinned and sucked at the boy's tip. "Ahh! K-Kendall!" Kendall slowly pushed one finger in. Logan moaned louder. "Oh god! Fuck yes! P-please…m-more!" he whimpered. Kendall smirked and pulled out a bit before shoving two fingers in. "Oh fuck!" the pale boy panted.

"You like this Logie? You like my fingers stretching you ready for my cock?"

"Yes! I…Oh hell! Right there! Hit there again! Please" Logan cried, rocking back against Kendall's fingers. Kendall pulled them out. Kendall tore off his shirt and pants. Logan eyed the visible bulge in the blonde's boxers. Kendall smirked and slowly pulled down them down and off. The blonde stroked his length and panted.

"Look how hard I am because of you" Logan whimpered and tried to get closer to the blonde. "Someone's eager" Kendall smirked. He leaned so he was hovering just above the boy. "Are sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I'm sure" Kendall nodded and pressed his hips down. They groaned and grinded against each other until Logan said "P-please! F-fuck me Kendall." Kendall grinned and pressed against the boy's hole.

"Tell me if you want to stop okay?" Logan nodded and pressed his hips down. He pushed slowly into the brunette and waited for him to adjust.

"M-move" Kendall held up a finger signaling to give him a moment. He un-cuffed Logan from the bed. "B-baby, p-please. I-I" the smaller stuttered as he tried to bring Kendall in deeper. Kendall pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Logan's prostate with earth shattering force. "Fuck!" Kendall smiled and continued to thrust hard and fast against that spot, feeling his own release quickly approaching.

"Logan, so fucking tight!" Kendall cried keeping his pace. He grasped the smaller boy's cock and began stroking as fast as he could.

"Kendall! I-I need t-to cum! P-please" Logan whined thrusting back against Kendall.

"Fucking cum for me Logie" Logan couldn't hold any longer. He came crying Kendall's name and Kendall followed soon after. After the panting had subsided, Kendall pulled out of the genius weakly. "That was amazing" he sighed. Logan nodded in agreement.

"We should do this again sometime" Logan smiled as he snuggled into the blonde's side.

"Definitely" Kendall agreed. "Love you Logan"

"Love you too Kendall" they smiled and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Okay, not my best but I think it was okay. What do you think? R&R! :)**


End file.
